Keeping Secrets
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Giovanni asks Angela how long Jane's been dating Maura. Issues ensue. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A little something I wrote on my own as a companion piece for 2x03. **

**As always, the characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, TNT, and all those other important people.**

* * *

><p>Jane had kept a lot of things from her over the years. She distinctly remembered the first time Jane had lied to her. Jane was 4, and the little girl she so adored had looked her directly in the eye and flat out lied to her. No, she hadn't broken the vase from Grandma Rizzoli. No, she didn't know how that had happened. No, she hadn't tried to hide the shattered pieces of the vase in the garden's flowerbed. No, she didn't know why her hands were so dirty.<p>

In fact, little Janie had insisted until she was 18 that she hadn't broken the vase, and she hadn't. During a family dinner, everyone finally found out that it had been a 2 year old Frankie that had broken the vase and, in trying to protect her little brother from the wrathful vengeance of an irate Angela Rizzoli, Janie had decided to take the heat.

She had kept the truth from her mother to protect her brother, and would have taken it to the grave with her if Frankie himself hadn't correct the perceived way of things, as Frank, Sr. was fond of saying.

It would not be the last time her daughter kept something from her. Over the years, Jane had become more and more private despite all attempts by Angela to get her daughter to open up and trust her, and Angela had tried everything from begging and pleading to bribery to threats to get her daughter to simply tell her something other than whether the food was good or if her date was coming to pick her up on time.

After the incident, as everyone called it, Jane was more fragile. The first encounter with Hoyt was difficult for the entire family, but it couldn't be as hard as it was for Jane. Angela was there by her daughter's side through the grueling hours of physical therapy Jane had to endure and, during that time, it seemed the mother-daughter bonding Angela had so craved during Jane's life might finally happen.

Jane talked to her about things she thought, things she felt. There was a real connection, and that connection only became stronger as time progressed. But, there were still secrets, and Angela suspected those doors were closed to her because Jane didn't want to hurt her; she wanted to protect her mother just as she protected her younger brother and every person in Boston.

So, when Angela went to Giovanni with cookies to tell him thank you and Giovanni asked Angela how long Jane and Maura had been together, the only reaction Angela could give was to smile and say they had known each other for a while now. After she left, however, the only thing on her mind was finding her daughter and asking her why she had kept this information from her.

It stung.

Suddenly, there was a whole section of her daughter's life she knew nothing of, and, worse than not knowing, Jane hadn't trusted her to know. Jane had kept the truth from her, and Angela could not understand why. What was Jane protecting her from this time? Had she not made it perfectly clear that she loved her daughter no matter what? Had she not been supportive? Had she not already welcomed Maura into their loving, though currently slightly dysfunctional, family already? Why would Jane not tell her this information? Why would she lie like this to her own mother?


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled her car into the guest parking at the station, gathered herself, and got out with an air of dignity she didn't really feel. Taking in a deep, cleansing breath, she held her head up high and marched into the building.

"Hi Stanley," she gave her best warm smile.

"Hi Mrs. Rizzoli," the uniformed officer returned the smile, happy to see the jovial woman who often brought him coffee when she came in. "Here to see Detective Rizzoli today?" He was already reaching for the phone.

"I'm always here to see my daughter!" She grinned, eyes alight with care and pride at the mention of Jane's name and title, "but I'm actually here to see Frankie. Would you be a dear and ring him so I can run in and see him? He forgot his lunch." She held up a brown paper bag.

Stanley laughed. "Yeah, sure. Hold on just a moment." After a couple of phone calls, he nodded, and handed over a visitor's badge. "Frankie's not in, but Detective Korsak said he'd hold onto Frankie's lunch for him."

"Thank you. You're such a dear," she smiled, placed the badge, and left.

At the elevators, she hit the up button, stepped on, and pressed the button for the next floor up. When the doors opened, she stepped out and hit a call button to go back down. In a few, she was at the doors to the morgue, the paper bag containing some trash discarded in a waste bin on the way.

She could see Maura and Jane in Maura's office through the windows that looked out to the elevators. Jane was sitting on the sofa and Maura in one of the chairs. Their voices drifted down the hallway through the quiet that only seems to happen in buildings after regular business hours.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maura, I told you he was dull, but, do you listen to me?" Jane threw a hand up. "No, of course not. Why would you listen to me? I've _only_ known him most of my life. He's like the rest of the men in his family."

"What is that supposed to mean, Jane?" Maura sighed, sipping on her coffee.

"That he's fine until he opens his mouth to speak. After that, forget about it!" The detective chuckled.

"I've said it before, but let me just reiterate my point. I only wanted to have sex with him. I didn't have any interest in anything else." The doctor gave a little pout. "I should have just forgone the food and told him to shut up and eat me instead."

Jane laughed.

Angela did not. "And you're okay with your girlfriend sleeping with other people? I didn't think you were the open relationship type, Jane." She stepped into the office.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" Jane sat up.

"I went to give Giovanni some cookies to thank him for the work he did on my car, and he told me what happened when you two went to go pick it up." The elder Rizzoli came to a halt in front of the two younger women. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ma, really? Don't you think you'd know if I was a lesbian? We faked it because Giovanni wouldn't leave Maura alone. You know how thick headed the men in that family are." Jane shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore. You two are always together. I know she," she pointed toward Maura, "does most of your clothes shopping now. The other day you were wearing a pink button down shirt I know you didn't buy yourself. You hate the color pink, _and_ you hate to iron. You're always doing things for her like fixing her pipes or mowing her lawn. She's always cooking for you, and I know she's been cleaning your apartment." At her daughter's warning looking, she scowled. "I've seen how you clean Jane, and it's nothing like that. You two are more touchy-feely than two hormonal teenagers; all you ever talk about is her," again Angela's eyes darted to the doctor. "And I know for a fact you two share a bed sometimes. I've come over after one of your little 'sleep overs'." She frowned, face tight with anger and irritation. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two _are_ dating each other and you just didn't tell me because you wanted to protect me from something. What that is I don't know. I'm your mother, Jane. I love you no matter what, and, Maura," she finally turned to the doctor, "you're practically family. Why would you two _not_ tell me the truth?"

"Ma, I _am_ telling you the truth. We were _faking_ it so Giovanni would leave Maura alone. I told you already!" Jane rolled her eyes at her mother's typical antics.

"It's true, Angela. I asked Jane to help me find a way to get Giovanni to leave me alone. That seemed to be the only thing that would work." Maura smiled lightly, placing her coffee cup on the table in front of her. "He's not a very subtle man."

"You're really not dating each other?" All the built up steam Angela had was quickly dissipating.

"No, Ma."

"No, Angela."

For a moment, everyone was quiet. Angela was quiet and processing. Jane was quiet and trying not to be irritated. Maura was quiet and amused.

Then, the anger came again, and, this time, it surprised the older woman. She was furious with her daughter, and, frankly, the reason confounded even her, but there it was. "Well, why not?"

"What?" Jane's face contorted into a knot of confusion.

"Angela, I really don't think…" Maura's eyes were wide with surprise as she tried to calm the other woman down.

"No, Maura." Angela cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Jane, why _aren't_ you dating her? She's perfect for you! Besides all the other stuff I mentioned, she can handle your mood swings, and she puts up with your crap. How many other people can you say that about?"

"Ma, really? I'm not a lesbian. You know that. I can't believe… you know what? Can you just drop this? Maura and I are best friends, that's it."

"The best marriages start out with the two people being best friends first." Angela stated with a nod.

"That is true. Studies have shown that marriages and couplings where the two people romantically involved were first engaged in a strong platonic relationship have a much higher success rate than those who do not," Maura offered.

"Stop helping," Jane shot back. "God, what is wrong with you two? This is all _your_ fault," she pointed at Maura as she stood up. "If you'd just done what I told you to and _not_ tried to get in Giovanni's pants, we wouldn't be having this conversation. So, you can deal with her," she nodded to her mother. "I'm out of here." The detective stormed out and up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

"If you want her, Maura, you go after her right now while she's not thinking about it but feeling it," Angela said, giving Maura a sympathetic look. "Janie always acts first and thinks later. I learned a long time ago that, if you push her buttons so she just acts on instinct, then she always does the right thing. Go after her right now. Trust me."

"But, Angela, Jane and I are really just best friends. The whole thing really was just a rouse." Maura stood to place a hand on the older woman's arm. "Though I do appreciate what you're saying, I think you're not entirely correct in your assumptions."

"Maura, do you want my daughter or not?" Angela's voice was matter-of-fact, face serious. "The truth."

"I… yes." Maura's hand fell to her side.

"Then go now. I pushed her buttons _for_ you, now go take advantage before she calms down and starts thinking again," she pushed the doctor toward the door.

"You made her angry on purpose?" Maura's voice was shrill as she tried to sort out what was going on.

"Yes, now go."


	4. Chapter 4

Jane came into the bullpen like a tornado. She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair, fished her car keys from her desk drawer, slammed it shut, and kicked her chair under her desk.

No one said a word.

"I'm out. You know the drill," was her parting remark.

As the door slammed behind her, Frost glanced over to Korsak and whistled. "Either Angela's been here or Maura pissed her girlfriend off again."

"You know, one of these days one of them is going to hear you call them that, and Rizzoli's going to shoot you," Korsak said, grinning. "But, for what it's worth, my money is on Jane having a fight with her girlfriend again."

* * *

><p>"Jane! Jane wait! Please wait!" Maura's high heels clicked as she trotted after Jane through the parking garage.<p>

Jane finally stopped at her car, turning on the doctor with a glare that would have scared off anyone but the woman coming right for her. "What, Maura? What do you want?"

"Please don't be angry with me," the smaller woman came to a stop just a few inches in front of the detective, not bothering to honor understood personal space norms. "I didn't know she would do that. I'm so sorry," she reached a hand out to place on Jane's arm, giving a squeeze. "She didn't offend me, if it's any conciliation."

"What? Why would you be offended?" Jane shook her head. The conversation had veered suddenly, and very far, left. "What are you talking about?"

"If you are worried she offended me at the suggestion of us being involved in a romantic relationship, she didn't." Maura tilted her head to the side. "Did she offend you?"

"Yes… no… well, I mean, the whole lesbian thing… Maura," Jane sighed, running her free hand through her hair, "we're not gay."

"I think sexuality is fluid, actually. If the right person came along and we both showed that type of interest in each other, I would be open to the possibilities regardless of their gender." Slender shoulders gave a hint of a shrug. "Gender is a secondary concern of mine, and only in passing. Society is much more worried than I am about what anatomical parts my partner has."

"Are you standing here telling me you're bi?"

"No, I'm standing here telling you I'm open to the possibilities." Maura dropped her hand, stepping back just slightly. "I'm sorry Jane, I don't know what…"

The feel of being spun around caught the doctor off guard. The feeling of Jane's lips pressed to hers made her light headed. The feeling of her body pinned between Jane's car and Jane's lithe, athletic form made her hungry in ways that made Italian sound like the only thing she ever wanted to eat again.

She allowed the detective to do as she pleased as she wrapped her arms round the elegant neck she admired and her fingers through dark curls of the other woman. With a quick movement, she slipped her foot out of her high heeled shoe, and ran one stocking clad foot up the back of Jane's leg, pulling in at the bend of her knee to urge Jane to press down on her move, give more of herself over.

Jane was happy to oblige. She pressed forward, crushing the smaller woman between her and the car behind them. One hand wrapped around the slender waist of the doctor and the other pressed against the car, near Maura's head, to steady her. She took everything Maura was willing to give, lost in the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't keep up!" Angela's voice echoed through the garage.

"Damn it," Jane said as she pulled away.

"Language," Maura scolded, though a smile played on her lips.

"First you are, then you aren't, and now you are. Which is it?" Angela stepped beside the two women still pressed against the car. "Are you or aren't you?"

"I hate my life," Jane stepped back, straightening her shirt as she did so. "It's nothing but stress."

"You know, a good way to distress is…"

"Yes, thank you, Maura. I'm aware of what you think a good way to distress is." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should? I mean, she _is_ a doctor. That means she's good with her hands. Am I right, Maura?" Angela gave the honey haired brunette a wink.

"Ma! Oh my God," Jane blushed a deep red.

"I've yet to hear a complaint about my knowledge or skills," Maura replied, a smirk on her face, eyes sparkling.

"This _cannot_ be happening. My mother and my… my… what the hell is happening here?" The detective's voice was slightly frantic.

"Well, as far as I can tell," her mother offered, "your mother just caught you making out with your girlfriend. Is that about right, Maura?"

"I don't like to make assumptions, but, if I were a third party making an observation, your statement would be partially true."

"What part isn't true?" Angela made a wild hand gesture to emphasize her confusion.

"Man, why can't my life be normal? For just _one_ week, could I not live in a sitcom?" Jane looked upward. "Come on, can you cut me a break here?"

"Jane, who are you talking to?" Maura asked, confusion evident.

"The big guy upstairs, Maura. She's asking God to cut her a break, but I don't know why. She has a loving mother, a good job, and a wonderful girlfriend. What more could she want?"

"Ma! Will you stop?"

"Stop what?" Angela held her hands out, palms up.

"Stop calling Maura my _girlfriend_. We just… I mean, we haven't even… we're not… God! _Crap_! Why is my life so complicated?"

"It doesn't have to be, Jane. You know I'll follow your lead on this. If you want to pretend that you and I never kissed, then I can do that." Maura frowned, giving Angela an apologetic look.

Jane sighed, pushing the palms her hands against her forehead as she leaned back for a moment. Dropping her hands, she seemed to gather herself. "Okay, here's what's going to happen," it was her take charge voice. "You," she pointed to her mother, "are going to _stop_ meddling in my personal life. I don't need to be set up, Ma. I can find my own mates, _thank you_. You," she pointed to Maura, "are going to stop trying to get in people's pants just for sex." She ignored the protests, plowing through. "You," she pointed to her mother again, "are going to stop trying to set me up because I'm taken. You," she pointed to Maura again, "are going to stop trying to set me up so I can have some stress relief and are going to stop trying to hook up with whomever because you and I are both taken." The detective added with a great amount of uncertainty in her voice, "Aren't we?"

"I would be open to that possibility, yes," Maura said, smiling.

"Finally!" Angela reached over grabbing each of them by the arm. "You two are going to make the _cutest_ couple, and she's a doctor! Oh, I can't _wait_ to tell the Tulley's. My Janie's dating a doctor! Okay, I'm going now so you two can go back to whatever it was you were doing." Angela turned to go to her car. "Call me later, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, okay," Jane shook her head as she watched her mother walk away. With a sigh she turned to Maura. "So, I want to make sure I follow what just happened here, okay?

"Okay."

"We were talking about you just wanting to have sex with Giovanni, right?"

"Yes."

"Then Ma walked in and accused me of lying to her about us, and we both told her we lied to Giovanni, right?"

"Correct."

"Then, Ma wanted to know why we _weren't_ dating each other, and I told her I wasn't gay, right?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Then, you come running down here to tell me you're not offended by the stuff Ma said, and you're open to the possibilities of things happening, right?"

Maura shrugged.

Jane took that as a yes. "Then, for some reason beyond my own person understanding of me, I kissed you; we kissed each other, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, Ma catches us, isn't upset that she caught us, and now you and I are suddenly dating. Does that about sum it up?"

"If you're agreeable to the idea of us dating, then yes."

Jane regarded the smaller woman for a moment, the gears in her head clearly ticking away. "You two set me up."

"What? Jane, I would never!" Maura shook her head adamantly no.

"No, I was set up. Ma set me off and then sent you after me. I should have seen that coming. She's been doing that crap to me for years. I was set up, Maura."

"But… but… I don't understand. Does that mean that everything that just happened here doesn't matter?"

"No, it does. It also means my mother is sneaky and underhanded, and I owe her lunch. Speaking of, I'm starving. What do you say I take you out?"

"Okay," Maura nodded slowly, "But, Jane, I'm still not certain what's happening here. Can we at least clarify all of this first?"

"Sure. I," she pointed to herself, "am taking my girlfriend, you," she pointed to Maura, "on a date to dinner. Clear enough?"

Maura's smiled beamed. "Crystal."

"Good. So… Italian?"

"I love Italians," the doctor replied, eyes sparkling.

"You… you mean you love Italian?" Jane responded as she unlocked her car.

"No, I mean I love Italians, and my house is closer."

"Oh man," Jane said as she slid into the driver's seat and turned on the car, "I think I'm in for a ride."

"I think I'm in for the Italian," Maura murmured under her breath as the car pulled out of the parking space and toward its final destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Your reviews are loved and welcomed.<strong>


End file.
